Girlfriend (The Neptunes Remix)
Girlfriend is a song by *NSYNC ft. Nelly. It is in Just Dance College Ruled. Dancers Normal First coach: *Cherry Red Complex T-Shirt *Dark Blue Vest *Bubblegum Pink Drop Crotch Pants *Orange Sport Shoes *Blue Bandana *Yellow Star-Shaped Glasses *Black Hair Which Looks a Tiny Bit Spiky *Light Blue Glove *Maybe JC Chasez Second coach: *Beige T-Shirt With a Smiley Face on It *Dark Purple Skinny Jeans *Black Sneakers *Orange Cap *Red Heart-Shaped Glasses *Short and Spiky Black Hair *Cherry Red Glove *Probably Chris Kirkpatrick Third coach: *Strawberry Red T-Shirt With a Yellow Star On It *Banana Yellow Suspenders *Chocolate Brown Leather Pants *Purple Plaid Jacket Tied Around His Hips/Stomach/Waist *Dark Blue Sneakers *Cherry Red Winter Hat *Orange Square-Shaped Glasses *Short and Spiky Blonde Hair *Blue Glove *Most likely Lance Bass Fourth coach: *Kiwi Green T-Shirt With a Red Heart On It *Blueberry Blue Skinny Jeans *Chestnut Brown Plaid Jacket Tied Around His Hips/Stomach/Waist *Prune Purple Sneakers *Light Blue Cap *Green Clover-Shaped Glasses *Dark Red Hair and Mustache *Purple Glove *Could be Joey Fatone Extreme *A Blue Complex T-Shirt *Gold & Shiny Leather Pants *Kiwi Green Suspenders *Strawberry Red Sport Shoes *Chocolate Brown Hat *Black Glasses *Might Be Justin Timberlake (With his Former Hairstyle) 6 Players Background Normal & 6 Players The background has a colorful spiral. Extreme Gold Moves Normal *Gold Move 1, 2 & 4: All 4 Players Point To The Screen. Done When The Chorus Begins. *Gold Move 3: This Is Done One At a Time. Done When *NSYNC Sing The Entire Bridge. **P1: Clap your hands once, and quickly. **P2: Put Your Right Hand Up and Move Your Right Hand Up From Right To Left. **P3: Lift your leg up and cross your arms as you hit toward the ground. (Akin to Just Dance's Sweat Version Gold Move) **P4: Wipe you hands away from your face with your palms facing the screen. Extreme *Gold Move 1, 2 & 5: Put your both hands on your mouth. They're Done When The Chorus Finishes. *Gold Move 3 & 4: Lower your hands quickly. They're Done During the Lines "Ever since I saw your face" and "I've searched around this whole ... place." *Gold Move 6: Like Gold Move 1, 2 & 5, but use only the right hand. This Is the Last Move. 6 Players Mashup The Dancers: *Girlfriend (Extreme Version) (JD:CR) *Troublemaker (JD2014) *Disturbia (JD4) *A Little Less Conversation (JD) *Cosmic Girl (JD2) *Beauty And a Beat (JD4) *Superstition (JD4) *Wannabe (JD) *Rich Girl (JD2014) *Fine China (JD2014) *Tell Your World (JDWU) *Beauty And a Beat (JD4) *Superstition (JD4) *Wannabe (JD) *Rich Girl (JD2014) *Fine China (JD2014) *Tell Your World (JDWU) *Call Me Maybe (JD4) *U Can't Touch This (JD) *The World Is Ours (JD2014 DLC) *Satisfaction (JD2) *The Way Life Used Be (JD:CR) *Rock n Roll (JD2014 DLC) *Girlfriend (Extreme Version) (JD:CR) Trivia *"Damn" is censored. Category:Songs Category:Songs with censored words Category:Just Dance College Ruled Category:Songs Just Dance College Ruled Category:Songs in Just Dance College Ruled Category:Songs from Just Dance College Ruled